


Leaked

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming in Someone, Drug Use, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Past Relationship(s), Sex Tapes, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is a personal favorite of mine. Just the right amount of angst with my smut. Plus it's a tiny headcanon. </p><p>Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!</p><p>S/O to Joey for her help. Love you JoMouse</p><p>COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo</p>
    </blockquote>





	Leaked

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a personal favorite of mine. Just the right amount of angst with my smut. Plus it's a tiny headcanon. 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to Joey for her help. Love you JoMouse
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

(this was the request...just the picture)

 

"Do you think this is funny?" 

Louis and Zayn were trying to keep from full on laughing while Liam sat there with fear frozen on his features.

"Nope, not funny at all. Fun, yes, but funny, no," Louis teased. Zayn burst then, laughing at Louis and their management, but for two different reasons.

"Your indiscretions will not be tolerated here! This could be the end of your career boys."

"Then do something about it!" Liam shouted.

Zayn pulled Liam gently back to the couch they were sitting on and put a hand around his waist comfortingly.

"We made it through the weed video, my bullshit tweets, Harry coming out. You really think this will end us?"

"This is completely different, Louis, and you know that. This can't be brushed off as boys will be boys. Three members of One Direction making a sex tape isn't something you throw under the rug."

"I don't know, Zayn seemed to like the rug." Zayn elbowed Louis, but wore a shit-eating grin.

"Need I remind you that all of you are in long-term relationships with upstanding women. Zayn, you're engaged for Christ's sake!"

"Yeah, like I have been for years now." Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Sophia's fine," Liam finally added to the conversation. "She knows, and she's fine."

"Sophia knows?" Zayn sounded impressed.

Liam nodded. "Afterwards I felt so bad. I had to tell her, but she understood. I can't imagine what she thought of me." Liam put his head in his hands.

Louis reached over and put a hand on Liam's knee. "Come on now, you've got nothing to worry about. That woman loves you more than anything. And she gets it."

"Your fans won't," the partially bald man interjected. "They'll be disgusted, repulsed, by what you've done."

"Really? Have you read the stuff they write?" Louis quipped. "I think we'll be giving the fans a gift if it gets leaked."

"This will never see the light of day, we guarantee you that."

***

_One Direction members Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn Malik's sex tape leaked yesterday. It features the boys in quite a few compromising positions. Due to its graphic nature, we can't show any clips, but we do have a few screenshots from the video._ The woman with the sky high heels reported while the five boys lounged in Harry's living room. Pictures from the video popped up on the screen, featuring the three of them naked, parts blurred for TV, and bent in all sorts of ways.

Harry spit his tea all over his rug while Niall laughed hysterically and pointed at the screen. Harry composed himself enough to say, "A sex tape?! The fuck guys?" Louis knew Harry was talking specifically to him first. After they broke up, because Harry wanted to come out and Louis didn't, things were strained. Now that Louis was being so cavalier about a gay sex tape with him and two supposedly straight band members, Harry had to wonder what the hell was going on.

"Wait, this isn't a joke?" Niall asked no one in particular.

Louis just shrugged, making Harry fume further. "It just sorta happened," was all Louis could think to say.

"Just sorta happened?" Harry was standing over Louis now. "I am the king of 'just sorta happened'. That shit doesn't just sorta happen!"

Zayn stood up between the two. "We didn't leak it, I swear, but we were warned that someone might. We thought it was taken care of."

Liam's fists were clenched on the arm of the couch and Niall had sobered quickly and had an arm around him. "Soph is going to kill me."

"You guys can make it through this," Niall encouraged. "She knows you've slept with guys before."

"No, she knows about the tape." Liam waved that notion away. "I just promised no one would see it."

"Sophia knows about you guys? And she's...like..."

"And she hasn't left me yet, yes."

"Well, I would've loved to be in the same loop as Sophia then, because apparently she gets to know things about you guys before I do!" Harry yelled.

Louis stood up. "You don't get to know anymore! What I do is none of your business!"

"Who's fault is that? You couldn't handle being out! You couldn't bear people knowing you loved me! But a gay threesome flies right on by, no problem?"

"That's not why I ended it and you know it! I was happy for you being able to come out, but you refused to wait for me!"

Harry threw his arms up and turned his back on Louis. Zayn tried to soothe the conversation. "What happened was no one's fault but our fucking management. If we're mad at anyone, it's them. Not each other." Louis took a couple deep breaths and sent a sad smile to Zayn before leaving Harry's flat. Niall pulled Liam up and they left, too. Zayn put his hand on Harry's arm and asked, "What do you need?"

"To be alone. I need some time. Call me in a few hours, okay?" he said without looking back at Zayn. Zayn made a sound of assent and grabbed his keys and left. Harry fell back on the couch with a groan. He pressed play on the TV and the woman kept talking about the scandal that was his best friends.

_The boys manag ement couldn't be reached for comment, but we did hear from a source close to the boys that they don't seem too put out by the leak. Maybe there's more than one gay member of One Direction?_

Harry could've laughed if he wasn't so frustrated as he turned off the TV and let his head fall back on the couch. He looked at the ceiling for an acceptable amount of time before running to his room, grabbing his laptop, and sitting cross-legged at the head of his bed with the bright screen on his lap. He Googled the tape, but only came up with blurred pictures and Perez Hilton's ignorant opinion. He huffed and turned to somewhere he tried to avoid, but knew he'd find the answer: Tumblr.

He searched it and found the link to the full video in minutes. It popped up and asked him to confirm he was of age to be watching the video. Harry accepted it and waited for it to load. He'd seen all the boys in compromising situations, so he knew it wouldn't be anything he hadn't witnessed before, or even partook in. What he was scared of was seeing Louis with someone else. Harry made sure to keep himself far away from Louis' love life after they broke up, it hurt too much to see him bring other people home. He even started to feel bad for what they put El at one point. Now he was going to see Louis do things to and with Liam and Zayn that he'd experienced himself, and missed so badly. The video seemed loaded enough so Harry clicked play.

^V^V^

He recognized Zayn's room instantly. The sharp pieces of art, the dark comforter. There was a plate with a lighter and a small pile of ground weed on the bedside table and a bong sitting next to it. Louis came into frame with bloodshot eyes and a wide smile. He was adjusting the camera in only a pair of tight, dark blue pants. When it was where he liked it, he backed up enough to see Zayn and Liam kissing at the top of the bed. Liam had a firm hold on Zayn's long hair while Zayn's hand wandered across Liam's firm chest.

"Hello, there," Louis addressed the camera stiltedly. It was set at a corner of the bed so it sat at an angle in the frame. "I suppose I'm saying hi to myself because I'll be the one watching this later." He loosed a laugh that tickled a soft spot in Harry's memory. Louis was almost obnoxious when he was high, but at least he was free. "Zee and Li are here, too.” Louis stepped out of frame and said, "Say hi to me, boys." Zayn flipped off the camera without taking his mouth from Liam's. Liam skewed his eyes to the lens and smiled into the kiss as a greeting. They were both pushed chest to chest, also wearing just a thin layer to cover themselves.

Louis practically floated to the table and took another deep hit from the still burning stained-glass bong. He blew the smoke out slowly and sighed peacefully. Zayn turned around and brought Louis to stand between his legs at the side of the bed. Louis lowered the bong to Zayn's mouth and helped him take a hit. Zayn smiled up at Louis as he held the smoke in and turned back to Liam. He pressed his mouth to Liam's and Liam opened it to welcome the smoke and Zayn's tongue inside before smoke filtered out from between their lips. Louis put the glass back down and climbed on the bed behind Zayn.

Liam's hand immediately moved from Zayn's hip to Louis', pulling them all together. Louis kissed over Zayn's thin shoulders and smooth back slowly, pressing lips intentionally each time until he reached right behind his ear. Liam kissed Zayn's lips while Louis sucked on the soft skin a couple inches away until Zayn moaned and pressed back on Louis. Louis took the hint and let his hand skim over Zayn's skin down to his pants. He slipped his fingers past the waistband and disappeared under the material. Zayn groaned into Liam's mouth and wrapped his fingers in Liam's short hair. Liam moved a hand down to Zayn's chest and rubbed a thumb over Zayn's nipple, making him dig his nails into Liam's hair and break from his mouth to breathe.

"Fuck, guys," Zayn panted and let his head fall to the side on his pillow. Liam and Louis both chuckled and continued their attention. Zayn was rocking with tiny movements between the two boys. "Lemme. Let me touch," Zayn pleaded and reached a hand down the back of Liam's pants. Liam squeaked, then moaned when Zayn squeezed Liam's ass in his palm. He brought Liam closer and ground their hard ons together with Louis' hand still stuck between them. Liam let Zayn lead him for a minute while he caught up, and then joined him in grinding against each other. Louis played his fingers on Zayn's cock while they humped against each other and kept his mouth working on Zayn's neck, leaving a few dark marks. Zayn stopped suddenly and turned to Louis. "I wanna taste you."

Louis moaned and nodded before getting up from the bed. He pulled Zayn up next to him and kissed him. Zayn pulled Louis' shorts down to the floor and dropped to his knees. Louis sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Zayn's soft hair. "Look so good on your knees, love." Zayn eyed Louis with sass but hummed and kissed the tops on each of Louis' thighs. He kissed back and forth slowly, getting closer to Louis' proud cock. When he reached it he licked a strip from the base to the tip and took the head between his lips. Louis stuttered a breath and put his hands on either side of Zayn's face. "So good. Missed this."

Liam crawled up behind Louis and sat back to chest with him. Louis tilted his head and took Liam's mouth on his. "Hey," Liam smiled.

"Hi," Louis returned fondly.

Liam ran his hands up and down Louis' sides while he kissed him. He reached around and pushed Zayn's head further down on Louis' cock. Zayn moaned and took it eagerly. Louis groaned at the new warmth and let his head fall back on Liam's shoulder. Liam rubbed circles into Zayn's hair and kissed softly on Louis' shoulder. Zayn lowered further until his lips hit Louis' hips. Louis let out a stunted _uughhh_ and rocked up into Zayn's mouth. Zayn licked around Louis sloppily, making spit drip out back onto Louis' dick. Liam took his hand from Zayn's hair and reached between Louis' legs to fondle his balls. Louis' hips shot up and he fucked into Zayn's mouth harder.

"Close," was all he had to say for Liam and Zayn to double their efforts, Liam reaching further to play with Louis' hole as Louis' legs spread for him, and Zayn sucked hard on Louis' pulsing length. Another minute and a broken moan made it's way from Louis' mouth as his eyes squeezed shut and the muscles in his arms tensed. He shot into Zayn's mouth and rocked between Liam's body and Zayn's mouth as he rode out his high. Zayn pulled off and smirked as he stuck his tongue out to show Louis' cum sitting on it. Then, sitting up on his knees, he brought Liam forward to push Louis' seed into his mouth.

Liam moaned and took Zayn's gift with a chuckle before swallowing. Louis fell back against Liam's chest bonelessly. Liam circled his arms around Louis' waist and kissed his cheek sweetly. Liam nodded to the weed. "I want another. Will you light it for me?" he asked Zayn.

Zayn nodded and packed a little more into the bong and lit it for Liam while he held it to Liam's mouth. Liam inhaled, making the water bubble, then inhaled again when Zayn pulled the plug out. The smoke filled Liam's lungs and he fell back to the bed, bringing Louis with him, coughing out the smoke when Louis' weight hit his chest. They laughed together and rolled so they were laying on their sides, chest to chest. Zayn took a hit while it was still hot and quickly shotgunned it into Louis' mouth so he wouldn't be left out. He placed it back on the table and laid down behind Liam.

"I'm so hard, lads," Zayn voiced.

Liam reached behind him to palm at Zayn's bulge. "Let's take care of it then."

Zayn pushed his pants down and off hastily and leaned into Liam. "I want you."

Liam's eyes fell shut and he nodded. "Yeah."

Zayn scooted to the top of the bed and said, "Ride me and Lou'll suck you off."

Liam moaned and Louis smiled at Zayn's suggestion. Zayn sat back against the headboard and propped a pillow behind him. Liam sat up and leaned back on Zayn's chest. Louis tucked his fingers into Liam's waistband and pulled his pants down to reveal Liam's hard cock to the world. Zayn didn't wait to grab Liam in his hand and leisurely stroke him. Liam sighed and put a hand over Zayn's to squeeze tighter.

Louis got off the bed and disappeared from the frame. He came back with a bottle of lube and a wicked grin. "Can I?" Zayn nodded and Liam flipped over so he was on his knees, straddling Zayn, his mouth next to Zayn's cock. Liam looked up to Zayn before laying open-mouthed kisses to Zayn's shaft over and over. Louis clicked the bottle open and coated all four fingers generously. He tossed the bottle to the side of the bed and knelt behind Liam before smoothing his dry hand down Liam's back, making him arch into the touch and putting his ass on display. Zayn growled Liam's name in lust and pushed his hands up and down Liam's shoulder blades.

Louis kissed right at the curve of Liam's ass and then placed a finger at Liam's hole. "Haven't done this in a while. I bet you're so tight, Li," Louis commented. Liam groaned and let his head fall to Zayn's hip while he kept mouthing at Zayn's long cock. Louis pushed his finger in smoothly, Liam pushing back on it greedily. Louis huffed a laugh and pushed another in beside the first. Liam moaned and clenched his hands in the sheets by Zayn's legs. He took Zayn back in his mouth and suckled on the head. Zayn didn't push him, just let him play with Zayn's leaking tip.

Louis pushed his fingers in and out while he spread Liam open from the inside out. Liam was making tiny sounds around Zayn's prick, causing Zayn to scratch at Liam's back to keep from pushing into his mouth. Louis added the third finger and pushed until it was seated deep inside him and waited for Liam to adjust. When Liam rocked back on Louis' hand, he pumped his fingers deep inside Liam's hole.

"Can you take four, Li?" Louis asked softly.

Liam pulled his mouth off Zayn and whined, "I don't know."

Zayn put a finger under Liam's chin and tilted his face up to look at him. "I know you can," Zayn whispered.

Liam looked at Zayn for a long moment in silence before nodding. "Yeah, Lou, go ahead."

Louis kissed Liam's back and pet the smooth skin over his spine when he said, "You're amazing, Li."

Liam keened under the praise and spread his knees a little to make more room for Louis. Louis twisted his three fingers inside Liam to make sure he was stretched before pulling out to the tips; he placed his pinky in the semi circle with his other fingers and pushed in slowly. Liam made a broken sound in the back of his throat as Louis' fingers split him open. Zayn ran a hand soothingly through Liam's hair and muttered encouragements: _Look so good, Li. You're doing so well. Can't wait to feel you._ Liam hummed and kissed Zayn's hand where it was pressed to his cheek.

Louis moved his fingers around and curled them to press into Liam's most sensitive spot. Liam's whole body lurched and he moaned over Zayn's lap. Louis smiled and pressed in again. Liam's voice sounded like he might cry when he stuttered a, "Lou, Lou, please." Louis shh'd him and pulled his fingers out. Liam groaned at the air that filled him and quickly turned back around to sit on Zayn's lap. "Need it," was all he said before lining Zayn up and sitting down on him harshly. Zayn's hands flew to Liam's hips as he moaned out Liam's name.

Liam started a slow but hard rhythm, shooting up and down on Zayn's lap. Zayn's head fell back against the headboard and he dug his fingers into Liam's hips, surely leaving bruises. Louis scoot up the bed and straddled Zayn's thighs to take Liam's bouncing cock in his hand. Liam huffed and bit his lip to keep his sounds in check, but Louis wasn't having it. He lowered down and put just Liam's tip in his mouth. Liam's movements had him slipping deep into Louis' mouth every couple of seconds. Louis hollowed his cheeks and gripped Zayn's thighs to keep himself balanced as Liam fucked his mouth and fucked himself on Zayn's cock.

Louis was half hard again and getting stiffer as the moments passed. He took himself in his hand and pumped his hand quickly over his length. Liam started getting chaotic with his thrusts, letting the boys know he was close. Zayn was almost silent, which meant he was close, too. Liam stopped his big up and down rhythm and kept Zayn deep inside him so he was brushing over his prostate every time he rocked back on him. Louis lowered down more and sucked hard, tasting Liam's precome on his tongue.

Liam gripped Louis' biceps in his fingers and came down his throat as he desperately pushed back on Zayn. Zayn bit on Liam's shoulder and pushed his hips hard against Liam's ass as he filled him with his seed. Liam whimpered, but pulled off of Zayn and pushed Louis back on the bed and took his twitching cock in his hand. Liam jacked him off until Louis was shooting up his own stomach.

Zayn laid down beside Louis and pulled Liam to him. Liam ran a finger through the cum striped across Louis' abs and fed some of it to Zayn, who sucked Liam's finger into his mouth and moaned quietly at Louis' taste. Louis wobbled off the bed in a daze and disappeared again. He came back with a damp cloth and cleaned all three of them up before throwing the towel to the floor and going over to the camera. He couldn't stop smiling as he waggled his eyebrows and said, "Pretty good, huh?" Then the video went black and the time bar reached it's end.

^V^V^

Harry stared at his computer, cum covering his hand, and his mind a minefield of emotions. He grabbed the laptop in both hands and catapulted it at the wall. It hit with a loud crack and then fell the floor in two pieces, the screen shattered and keys missing. Harry pulled his pants back up and got off the bed. The wall started out a nice blue color, but then it turned red, and Harry couldn't figure out why until he looked down at his hands and saw his bloody knuckles. He put his hands on the blood stained wall and leaned on them heavily. His head fell between his shoulders as tears started to fall from his tired eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all still alive. Harry's okay, I promise. All similarities are purely coincidental
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
